The invention relates to an apparatus for the contactless transmission of energy from a primary portion to a secondary portion which each include at least one coil and which can be inductively coupled to each other, wherein a lateral offset of the secondary portion from the primary portion is determined using a magnetic field generated by the coils and measured with at least one magnetic field sensor. The invention furthermore relates to an operating method for the contactless, inductive energy transmission apparatus.
In comparison with plug-and-socket connectors in which energy transmission takes place via contact elements which are mechanically connected or separated, contactless devices for the energy transmission have less wear resulting from a large number of plugging cycles or strong vibrations. In addition, contact burn is prevented during plugging or unplugging when the device is under an electrical load. Also, there is no danger of arcing when separating plug-and-socket connectors with a high current load in contactless devices for energy transmission of energy. Finally, there is galvanic separation between the primary and secondary portions in the contactless transmission of energy which can be required, for example, when used in the medical field. In addition, the lack of expensive, mechanically intermeshing contacts makes it possible to configure the device with surfaces which are as smooth as possible, which makes the contactless devices suitable for energy transmission for application purposes requiring a high degree of cleanliness/hygiene intended, for example, for the food service field.
In particular, the high resistance to wear also makes a contactless, inductive energy transmission device suitable for use in automation, such as for example, for the transmission of energy to a robotic alternating tool.